User talk:SchlauerWikiBenutzer
Jaeger Creator The old Jaeger Creator has been shut down, but a new one has been made on the pru official website. BarbatosRasiel (talk) 09:41, June 30, 2018 (UTC) whew thanks bro He’s getting on my nerves lately. Is he leaving the wiki? BarbatosRasiel (talk) Yes. I might be leaving this wiki. I hope you guys cherish me. If you don't, too bad. If I hear you guys calling each other mf's, i'm leaving. so I really like it when this beautiful wiki is peaceful. I can't stand it when you are calling each other mfs. -- 00:00, September 4, 2018 (UTC) (AceTabK67) 06:47, September 7, 2018 (UTC)Armageddon(Jaeger),Blitzkrieg Armageddon Thank you for appreciating my jaegers,you can now edit the kaiju names ok? Hey there (AceTabK67) 10:15, September 11, 2018 (UTC)You can help me in my articles that i created. Not everyone can do finish an article alone. Regarding S.D.C I actually added some of your TVF jaegers.i placed a temporary word on the jaeger table. Do you want to suggest a jaeger applicants from The Venator Taskforce. (AceTabK67) 12:36, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Wut You seemed like a conscious friend,that kaiju kill is not my original idea,i got the number from Noveria Alpha. (AceTabK67) 10:51, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Fine You seem the only one to follow my pages but please dont lose my patience or I'll leave the wiki. (AceTabK67) 21:46, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Are you active Hey,im talking to you remember? Regarding the kaiju kill count?and please,don't splash me with CoD references.i might be leaving the wiki starting 2019. (AceTabK67) 08:37, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Regarding everything like Kaiju kill count and others Hey SWB,are you still active?remember what we talked about? i know you will think this talk of mine is nonsense or important but,you don't have to blame yourself about that Kaiju kill count,i got triggered because i dont have a good mood/day thats why.hope you accept this talk. Note below: :Don't point out much more common Call of duty references,It can possibly annoy,hurt or pissing off CoD players ok? another:whaddaya think of S.D.C's Vehicles and Armaments? ACT67 out. (AceTabK67) 12:27, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Regarding Crimson Avenger The shrink able thing is simply a "alias" by the SDC.but it can be made to be human-wearable. My newest articles alongside this Louise Bale Whaddaya think? Just call me ACT67 or Nick.thanks (AceTabK67) 06:16, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Lemme explain Its not a fight Swb,its just a little argument. First,to start why Louise is called "Laurie" Here:one of the SDC soldiers is named Louis. Crimson Avenger's particles solidify and reinforce even when compacted.there is a shrink able frame inside similar to Blitzkrieg Armageddon's frame design. I know you cant be active at all times,were the same on that. (AceTabK67) 06:10, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Lemme explain Hey the nanites on Crimson Avenger can compact and reinforce due to its nanoparticle generator on the center core.btw you can help me as long as you want. S.D.C Nanoparticles cant be broken by a tennis ball! Btw i have edited Raijin whaddaya think? Lastly, i have some questions for you: 1.)You seem to follow my pages,why? 2.)How do you know Call of Duty references? 3.)What do you do aide from editing in wikis? 4.)Do you know NBA? I know this might sound nonsensical but just answer it mate. Dagwood White 1-5 out. (AceTabK67) 11:09, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey its me Fine if you edit my article. Other:favorite gun in bo2 i mean assault rifle? Me:XM8 and SWAT Long time again huh? (AceTabK67) 10:22, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Cod Answer Finally,you've answered! Smr is a rifle in bo2 ok? I've placed more info about Blitzkrieg Armageddon,whaddaya think? (AceTabK67) 05:43, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Ps. Put a heading on your messages. Hey I've been sending messages to you,but what's the reason why you can't read them aside from being busy? Relax,I'm just asking. P.s:Please comment on my articles only after a day I published it because it takes me a day to finish one. (AceTabK67) 05:54, October 5, 2018 (UTC) My FEELINGS ARE HURT BY YOU SchlauerWikiBenutzer, I just know you really hate me and.. you think i'm stupid, fine. you thinks I'm dumb, fine. you thinks i'm an idiot, fine, you just really hurt my feeling, man. I KNOW YOU HAVE ILL INTENTIONS AGAINST ME! I'm leaving this wiki because of you and PoNs3993! -- 22:35, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Wut? You don't need to say sorry.i'm the guy that appreciates good comments. Another set of questions 1.)What do you mean my articles are not as "mainstream" like the others? 2.)You've been quite inactive,why? 3.)Are you Russian,Singaporean or what?(im serious) 4.)Do you have new jaegers to come in the fray? 5.)What jaeger on mine do you like the most? (AceTabK67) 11:10, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Last Oh,before the signature check my rewritten pages:Blitzkrieg Armageddon and S.D.C,leave a comment! I will only be active to this day.remember my profile pic? I might be going back to Afghanistan anytime. (AceTabK67) 11:09, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Response :-) Here: Some folks here are singaporean. Why Blitzkrieg Armageddon? Thanks for the support for the fight in afgahanistan! Plus:join SDC! (AceTabK67) 05:57, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Hey Have you already read my previous messages? Bullseye message for ya! 04:07, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Your newest comment in Blitzkrieg Armageddon Hey i gotta explain, 1st,the Ballistic Cannons are stronger than Striker Eureka's Thermonuclear bomb,and it is self-loading,so if it runs out,SDC's gonna refill its storage. 2nd,Swift tanky mech you said?,how Blitz achieved the speed of 10? The hard-work of Sentinel Defense Corps made it. You can recomment at Sentinel Defense Corps anytime. Bullseye message for ya! 04:29, October 15, 2018 (UTC) About Blitzkrieg Armageddon Hey,heck no because I'll be coming back at Afghanistan in Novemember,if i go back here i dont want any alterations ok? Pls don't do alterations,i got rons of stress this week. btw Pons 3993 made the 39th Panzergrenadier Division since he saw my reworked Sentinel Defense Corps Bullseye message for ya! 01:05, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey mate Missed talking to ya,I've made a new page that's connected to the Sentinel Defense Corps. New article:805th Spartan Rangers Battalion Whaddaya think? Lastly,it is your turn to ask me questions. Response :-) 1.)XM8,SWAT,Remington shotgun and Ballista Sniper 2.)Oh hell yes cuz' i own a PS4! 3.)Probably all of them because they are cool. (hey,why low kaiju kills?) 4.)Because I'm running out of pictures and ideas,The New Top Secret is basically Crimson Avenger. 5.)Its an old military callsign on my father and me,but it is different right now. Im waiting for more questions:-) Response to questions:-) 1.)Fortnite was bad for me because snipers are as op like my Jaegers(even im in close to top 20) 2.)Uprising for the Jaeger designs,but I preferred the first one because its more realistic. 3.)Oh heck yes,i play it in my PC 4.)Other games i play: *Payday 2 *Metal Gear Rising:Revengeance *PUBG *NBA 2K18 *Resident Evil(Im a huge fan of it) *Tekken 7 Actually more and more questions I've been waiting. Lastly lemme tell something about myself: *I'm not the hotheaded guy,just the "the one you don't want to piss him off" *When i do something like this jaegers,I can't be convinced to reduce something (Like Kaiju Kills) Hey the reason why my kaiju kills are high because i got the idea from Noveria Alpha. Whats your longest article? Mine is Sentinel Defense Corps,having 8 long sections (Marvel Wiki has 12 sections on character pages.) Hey if you don't know NBA, I'll give you a picture. Here: *NBA means National Basketball Association,it's natural for me to watch it since I'm American. Sincerely yours,User:AceTabk67 Nice to see you back,SWB! :-) Hey there my Friend So it's near or already Christmas,have a happy Christmas and New Year But have you read already my response to your questions? BTW,Heres my top 5 questions for you to Answer :-) 1.)Why do you think my Jaegers are overpowered? 2.)How did you like me as a friend? 3.)Are you a Marvel/DC Fan? (I'm both fans of it.) 4.)Whaddaya think about my new Jaeger,the German Delta Maverick from my own PPDC? 5.)Have you watched Aquaman?,it's really good and Mera is hot af. I don't need a signature,you know me already. One more thing,once i got your answers,i think its time for me to leave,don't hate my decision please. Welcome back! :-) Hey finally ive been looking for ya the whole frickin time in this wiki! So you're reading another of my newly published articles? Um maybe its good Some Questions: *1.)Why are you so inactive? *2.)Do you like Fortnite? (I played it ONCE,but i didnt love it,im just a CoD Gamer) *3.)Do you watch WWE Wrestling? Hi Schlauer, it's me, that 24. gu, I have an account now, called Electromaniac8, thank you!